Soldier's Confusion
by Enide Dear
Summary: Genesis is sick and will miss the annual ShinRa masquerade. Angeal must go alone.


Title: Soldier's Confusion  
>Author: Enide Dear<br>Pairing: AngealxGenesis….maybe  
>Rating: rather cute<br>Summary: The ShinRa annual Masquerade Ball is coming up, but Genesis is too sick to go.  
>AN: If you don't think chocobo costumes can be sexy you've obviously missed this: .com/messages/#/d4ggpfr

and this: .com/gallery/2318623#/d2c3ysx

and this: .com/gallery/2318623#/d30nlh2

"Will you be aright?" Angeal bent down to kiss Genesis warm forehead. "I think you are running a fever."

"It's just a little cold, darling." Genesis coughed, bedded down deep in the bed. His eyes were red and a bit runny, as was his nose. "I'll be fine by myself. All of ShinRa can't stop just because I'm feeling a bit under the weather. We have recruits to intimidate and Second Class Soldiers to impress after all, and you will have to work twice as hard at it if I'm not there." He coughed again, but his brave face fell. "My only regret is missing the Masquerade Ball tonight. I worked so hard on that costume."

"And I haven't even got to see it yet." Angeal smiled.

"Nor will you! It is a surprise and will be so until I next get a chance to wear it."

"It's just no fun going to a ball without you." Angeal sighed and kissed him again.

"You'll be fine." Genesis waved a dismissing hand in the air. "Besides, you have that novelty wolf costume and I expect you to wear it - snout and ears and all. You'll have fun. But not too fun, mind you." He waggled his finger in the air.

"Of course not." Angeal smiled. "I have to go now. Call me if you need anything or if you start feeling worse. I won't be home until late."

"Good. I need some peace and quiet."

Genesis fell asleep once his lover left and slept through most of the morning. Then he took another potion, a hot bath and some eye drops and ate the light lunch Angeal had prepared for him. He was starting to feel better. A quick check told him his temperature had dropped so the fever must have broken. He spent the afternoon reading and relaxing wrapped in a warm blanket and with his feet in a nice foot bath and by the time evening fell he was starting to feel his usual self, and to get restless. First Class Soldiers weren't exactly used to not doing anything all day, and now that the cold seemed broken he was starting to feel locked up in the apartment.

Angeal wouldn't come back until late, being at that Masquerade Ball, as would just about everyone else. He was all alone and bored.

This just wouldn't do.

Opening the closet, Genesis admired the pretty costume he'd bought - it looked like a mix between a flamenco dancers dress and a red-and gold chocobo. Feathers everywhere, gold sequins, thigh-high boots and a mask made out to cover half his face with the golden beak and the small red feathers around his eyes. It would be such a shame not to use it…and besides, he could sneak in with no one, not even Angeal knowing who he was. The opportunities would be endless.

He quickly showered, dressed and got ready, taking a few minutes to preen in front of the mirror. A red- and golden and utterly sexy looking creature preened back at him, the mask almost hiding his face. Oh yes, this would be an interesting night.

ShinRa parties were never dull; with so many interesting people working there it simply couldn't be. Tonight the president had rented a huge hotel complex at the outskirts of Midgard, complete with a huge garden and a pool (already full of drunk Turks, for some reason dressed out as mermaids), Executives (mostly in rather conservative costumes) and of course the crème de la crème of Soldiers who took this one opportunity a year to get out of boring uniforms and mostly into scanty, gaudy pieces of nothing. Lights and music were everywhere, as was alcohol and finger food, and Genesis breathed deeply from the wonderful atmosphere. Ah, this was better than staying at home! He found himself a glass of champagne and some shrimp cocktail and went in search of Angeal.

By the time he located his lover he'd already found three more glasses of champagne, one tipsy Reeve dressed out as an Avalanche member, complete with fake - artificial arm (which was shockingly amusing) who insisted on at least two dances with the 'exotic stranger', had to fend of what he though was a plastered Kunsel (who could recognize that fellow without a helmet anyway?) and was starting to feel pleasantly buzzed and giddy. No one seemed to recognize him, but they did indeed recognize a fine pair of legs and slim figure when they saw it.

Angeal's wolf costume made him one of the more discreet dressed Soldiers; it was simply a grey costume with a bushy tail in the back, two ears and a snout of paper maché. But he looked fine in it, damn fine, Genesis concluded, slightly wobbly on his high heeled boots. The costume fitted snugly over his fine ass and accentuated the broad shoulders and strong legs. He'd done something to his normally tame hair that made it look wilder in accordance with his costume and that sent a pleasant thrill down Genesis' spine.

"Hello there, Solider," he purred, throwing his arms around the strong neck and inhaling the familiar scent of weapon oil and male. "I've been looking for a big bad wolf all night."

Angeal wasn't even given time to say a word before he was dragged away from his cheering friends and deep into the secluded garden.

The cold made Genesis more tired than he usually was so he went home directly after, feeling very pleased about himself and his night even though he was now tired enough to just take a shower and crawl back into bed. He was surprised when he heard the apartment door open just a few minutes after.

"Hello love." Angeal sat down by the bed side and started to remove his boots. He yawned. "How are you feeling?"

"Much, much better." Genesis smirked a little in the dark room. "So, how was the ball? Did you dance with anyone?"

"No, not really." Angeal removed his jacket. Genesis frowned.

"Really? Well, was there anyone special there? Did you flirt with anyone?"

"No, nothing like that."

Genesis felt anger boil up inside him. Did Angeal have the nerve to outright lie to him? They'd never put any particular monogamy rules on their relationship, but outright denying things were something else. What else had he lied about?

"So nothing happened?" He said ice cold.

"No," and before Genesis could strangle him, he continued, unknowing of the pissed of red-head. "In fact I didn't go. It's just no fun without you. After work I just went to the Sport Bar down on Loveless Avenue and had a few beers, watched the game."

Genesis belly dropped as sudden horror grabbed him.

"But..the wolf costume…"

Angeal laughed a little.

"Don't worry, it didn't go to waste. I happen to know someone with pretty much the same colour and size as me after all."

Genesis sank back in the bed, a hand on his forehead.

"Same size, yes." He muttered weakly.

"Are you sure you are alright? You look pale."

Genesis was spared the despair of answering that as their door was suddenly slammed open and an exalted Puppy came bouncing in.

"Oh my Gods, Angeal, I got laid after like five minutes! This is the best costume ever!"


End file.
